As public wireless telecommunications service based on CDMA becomes available, wireless service providers are increasingly interested in offering private wireless network service to select customers. To do this, the wireless service providers have two apparent options: (1) install a separate wireless network to service each private network, or (2) change the existing air interface standards to support both public and private networks and make the concomitant hardware modifications to support the changes in the air interface. Both options are considered undesirable because of the huge expense associated with implementing either option.